Alboroto Lunar Marcial Marital
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Un realidad alterna donde Genma no se casa con Nodoka, lo cual a su ves produce que Ranma termina siendo el hermano mayor de Serena Tsukino y asi los acontecimientos de Sailor Moon y las prometidas empiesan al unisono.


LA HISTORIA DE LA APUESTA  
**ALBOROTO LUNAR MARCIAL MARITAL**  
POR VGAP  
TRADUCIDO POR HUKAROVI YANOKI  
¡ADVERTENCIA CROSSOVER!  


Se que ya debes estar cansado de la usual declaración, pero no obstante de algún modo me ciento obligado a decirlo... *RESPIRACI"N PROFUNDA* Esta historia no busca algún beneficio. Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Esto fue escrito sin el permiso de nadie, pero el autor declara no ser responsabe ni propietario legal. Este fanfic puede ser distribuido gratis, pero no puede ser usado fuera de los parametros de entretenimiento. Ya, puedes destapar tus oídos ahora... 

Comentarios seran apreciados. Criticas seran alabadas. La ignorancia espera a las llamas. Cartas bomba seran devueltas. Si me envias dinero, cheques, o tu numero de tarjeta de credito, ¡Te adorare! Puedes escribir a . O solo visita mi pagina en . 

_**Nota del traducctor**_:Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor VGAP te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles (y su pagina también esta solo en ingles, así que si quieres visitarlo primero acaba de leer los fanfics de esta pagina) y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukarovi_yanoki@yahoo.com yo me encargo de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas las dudas que surjan en la historia. 

##################

Toltiir, el dios del mal, tenia una inusual visitante. Ella era la ultima persona que él esperaba que participara en **_"La apuesta"_**. 

"¡¿Tus hermanas han venido más de una vez, pero tu...?!" 

Belldandy se ruborizo. "Bueno, Keiichi estaba ocupado con un projecto justo ahora, mientras que yo no tenia nada que hacer... Así que decidi hacerte una visita y poner mi parte en su competencia" 

Toltiir considero por unos pocos minutos, entonces se encogio. Despues de todo, ¿Qué tantos problemas podia causar Belldandy? "Bueno entonces, ¿Qué te gustaría cambiar?" 

"Dejame ver... que tal esto... No, no... Este otro no... Este se ve bien, pero ya habia sido terminado..." 

Toltiir empezaba a sudar mientra él se daba cuenta de aquello, con la falta de agresividad de Belldandy, esto podia tomar más tiempo del que queria. "No lo pienses tanto, Bell. Piensa que bondadoso cambio te gustaria hacer." 

"Bueno, Estoy considerando un cambio que podría hacer la vida de Ranma relativamente normal..." 

La deidad en forma de gato parpadeo. **ESO** era inaudito de... Sin mencionar que casi imposible. 

"¡Oh, lo tengo!" 

"Bueno entonces, dejame ver que ocurrio." 

##################

Ël la esta sacudiendo otra vez. "¡Levantate, vamos, levantate ya!" 

Ella se acomodaba debajo de su calida y comfortable cama. "Cinco minutos más, hermano..." 

Ël suspiro, sabia lo que debia hacer y lo odiaba. Pero por su hermana... Ël tomo una respiración profunda y puso su boca cerca del oido de ella. 

"¡¡LEVANTATE, CABEZA HUECA!!" 

En un instante, Serena Tsukino salto fuera de su cama. 

"¡Ranma, cretino!" 

##################

Ambas deidades parpadearon rapidamente. 

"Um, no se ve como una vida normal para mí..." 

La diosa parecia confundida. "Esto no es lo que yo intentaba." 

"¿Qué cambio hiciste?" 

"Fue antes de que Ranma naciera. Dejame regresar a esa escena." 

##################

Atsuko Kogawa Veia todo rojo. Ella alcanzo el hammerspace y saco su mazo, entonces decidio que una buena paliza no era suficiente. Solamente destasarlo bastaria. 

"Tu no me daras algún problema ahora, o lo harias, ¿¡Atsu... Ko!?" 

Antes de que Genma se pusiera de pie su anterior novia Atsuko, sostenia una masiva espada como castigo de una diosa. La aura de batalla alrededor de ella podria haber asustado a Happosai. 

"¡¡PROBLEMAS ESTO!!!" Ella balanceaba dispuesta su arma con rabia. 

La más dominate parte de Genma Saotome es la unica dedicada a la supervivencia. Ni aun su hambre ni codicia podian superarla. Este era el porque él fue capaz de saltar fuera del rango de la espada. Ël habia evitado ser decapitado, pero una accion rapida era necesaria. 

Es un factor comprobado que cuando una persona esta en un estado de panico, él/ella caen en su más instintivo método. En el caso de Genma Saotome, es la evasiva verbal. 

"¡Espera, Atsuko, yo solo ahh, ahh, te estaba probando!" 

Solo dios sabe porque, Atsuko estaba muy enamorada de Genma. Aun en su destrozado estado, habia una parte de ella que queria que él le dijera que esto era una broma, que ella era la unica en su vida... Calmandose, ligeramente. "¿Una prueba? ¿¡Qué prueba!?" 

Genma empujo sus anteojos; un vano intento para comprar suficiente tiempo para conjurar una excusa creible. Esta, por supuesto, no funciono, así que él continuo balbuceando cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente. "Bueno, veras, ah, yo no estaba seguro de lo que tu sentias por mi, y ah, queria ver como reaccionarias si te dijera algo como, bueno, que hay otra mujer, y ver que tanto me amabas, así que, ah, si yo te propongo..." la frase de Genma se corto cuando ella lo abrazo. 

"¡Oh Genma, que cruel! Por supuesto que me casare contigo, solamente no me hagas esto otra vez! Me rompes el corazon." 

Genma vacilante respondio el abrazo. Bueno, ese fue el adios a Nodoka y la fortuna de su familia... 

##################

"¿¡Un viaje de entrenamiento de diez años!?" 

Genma cabeceo sabiamente, o al menos trataba. "Tu amor maternal lo abraza, destruyendo su potencial. Ël es el unico que llevara el legado del Estilo de Combate Libre y de ese modo es preciso superar sus limites. Como el maestro de la escuela Saotome, es mi deber y privilegio" 

Atsuko finalmente perdio la paciencia. Por 4 años ella a soportado este infernal matrimonio en el cual Genma los condujo a la pobreza mientras abusaba de ella y Ranma. Que la habia poseido para casarse a la peor excusa de hombre que existia, ella no podia recordarlo. 

¡Bueno, si piensa que ella dejara que se lleve a su hijo de 3 años, él es aun más estupido de lo que ella piensaba! 

##################

Ikuko Tsukino mira fijamente a su amiga quien tenia solo poco más de un momento antes de dejarla. Despues de eso... Ella se forzaria a si misma a no pensar en eso. Cada segundo era precioso. 

"Atsuko," ella dijo en una temblorosa voz cuando fue interrumpida. 

_"Ikuko, por favor. Dejame hablar antes de que sea demasiado tarde."_ Atsuko susurro débilmente. Ikuko cabeceo, ignorando las lagrimas sobre sus mejillas. _"Necesito que tomes el cuidado de Ranma por mí. Y no dejes que su padre se acerque a él. Nosotros huimos de él por que ya es intolerable"_

Ikuko cabeceo. Ella siempre habia pensado que el esposo de su amiga era poco más que una sanguijuela. ¿Porque habian tenido un tragico accidente cuando empezaban a construir una nueva vida? Eso simplemente no era justo. 

"Yo cuidare de tu hijo como si él fuera mio, Atsuko, lo juro." 

_"Mi hijo esta en buenas manos. Solo me arrepiento de que no soy la unica que peresio"_

"No te culpes, querida. La muerte de la familia Chiba no es tu culpa. No es de nadie" 

##################

Toltiir parpadeo otra vez. "Dejame aclarar esto. Atsuko huyo de Genma y los dos estan envueltos en el accidente en el cual murieron los padres de Darien. El resultado es que solo Ranma sobrevivio de cinco personas, y él fue adoptado por la familia Tsukino" Ël se volvio hacia Belldandy. "¿Estas segura que hiciste solo **UN** cambio?" 

"Oh, ¿Solo podemos hacer un cambio?" 

Toltiir suspiro. Oh bueno, no era la primera vez que rompian las reglas... 

Belldandy frunce el ceño mientras un pensamiento la golpeo. "Eso significa que Ranma sera Tux-" 

"NO lo digas, Bell. Dejame regresar a cuando él tenia dieciséis años." 

##################

"¡Mira, Molly! ¡Saque 65!" Serena felizmente mostraba su examen a su mejor amiga. 

Molly la felicito. Aunque 65 seria apenas aceptable para más estudiantes, para Serena eso era un mejor desempeño. "¡Buen trabajo, Serena! ¿Supongo que Ranma te ayudo?" 

"Si, él fue de gran ayuda" los hombros de Serena se hundieron. "Sin embargo, aun no estoy cerca de ser tan competente como él" 

"No muchas personas lo son, Serena" Molly suspiro mientras ella penso en el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga. Ranma Tsukino, edad 16 años, el capitan del club de karate de la preparatoria Juuban con clasificación de sexto dan y además un estudiante de clase nacional, era considerado como el sueño de muchas chicas, y Molly no era la excepción. Lo que lo hacia tan popular era su constante estado de disponibilidad, manteniendo la esperanza de las chicas. 

"Simplemente no es justo. ¿Como puede él ser tan talentoso?" 

"Algunas personas son así, Serena. ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez un dia puedas vencerlo" 

##################

Serena encuentra a su hermano de camino a casa. Ël estaba abrazando a un gato en un lote baldio. 

"Hey Serena, mira a esta gata" 

"Oh, ¡Que linda! ¿Donde la encontraste?" 

"Unos pequeños rufianes estaban colgandola de la cola, así que intervine" 

Ella entonces nota algo raro en su frente. "Ranma, ¿Porque tiene un vendaje?" 

"No tengo idea. No se ve que este lastimada..." 

Serena quita la barata venda para revelar una luna creciente... ¿Sicatriz? ¿Osada Mancha? Ella entonces nota que la gata la mira en forma extraña, una forma en la que un gato no debería ser capaz... Sin embargo, ella no la miro fijamente por mucho tiempo, cuando la voz de su madre los sorprendio. 

"¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¿Donde estas?" 

Depositando a la gata en el suelo, ellos encuentran a su madre a unas cuadras. Su frente sudaba, su rostro palido, y su pesada respiracion los preocupo. 

"Mamá, ¿Ocurre algo malo?" Ellos preguntaron al unisono. 

La señora Tsukino dudo antes de responder, "Ranma, necesitas ver... a unos huéspedes especiales. ¡Vamos a casa en este momento!" Ella entonces nota a su hija por primera vez. "¡Oh, y Serena!" 

"¿Qué pasa?" 

"Tu no puedes venir con nosotros" 

Serena y Ranma detienen la respiracion. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿¡Porque no puedo ir y ver a esos 'huéspedes especiales'!?" 

La señora Tsukino parece frustrada. "Este... asunto es algo que debe envolver a tan pocas personas como sea posible" Su conducta se vuelve casi de suplica. "Por favor, cariño. Solo ve por la ciudad por mientras. Nosotros te explicaremos todo cuando sea el momento justo" 

Ranma se vuelve hacia ella. "Serena, eso suena como algo muy serio. Has lo que mamá dice, ¿De acuerdo?" 

Serena renuente acepta, aun cuando las preguntas giraban en su cabeza mientras los veia retirarse. Caminando hacia el Crown, un local de video juegos, Ella pensaba acerca de que pudo haber alterado a su madre tanto y requeria tanta urgencia. ¿Y porque no podia ella involucrarse? Si era algo sobre Ranma, era justo que ella lo supiera! ¡Después de todo, él es su hermano! 

Horas después, después de que Serena habia agotado todo su dinero de un mes en Sailor V Turbo Edition, Serena aun examinaba esta extraña situacion mientras llegaba a su casa. Habia tres chicas, todas obviamente mayores que ella, en su jardin. ¿Ellas serian las 'huéspedes especiales'? En un flash de rara perspicasia, Serena decidio permanecer detras del muro y oir su conversación. 

"¡Debe estar loco! ¡¿Como pudo papá hacer algo así?!" 

"Calma Akane, estoy segura que papá puede se razonable con..." 

"Lo dudo. Aunque él no es tan mal partido..." 

"¡¿Nabiki?!" 

"Hey, he oido de Ranma Tsukino antes. Y se supone que él es un excelente artista marcial" 

"Hmph. Apuesto a que puedo vencerlo." 

"Ël es también un gran estudiante. Una muy rara combinación." 

"¿¡Eso que!? ¡Todos los hombres son unos pervertidos de cualquier forma! ¡Yo no voy a ser su prometida!" 

En ese punto, la siempre locuaz boca de Serena decidio actuar por si misma. "¿¡Prometida!?" 

##################

"¡¿Prometida!?" Ranma hace eco a su hermana sin saberlo. Pero ella no era realmente su hermana... Al menos, eso era lo que el hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa dijo. 

Sus 'huéspedes especiales' resultaron ser un par de hombres de mediana edad llamados Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo. El más gordo de los dos demandaba ser su padre; normalmente él hecharia la idea por la ventana, pero tenia que aceptarla ante el hecho de que sus "padres" lo confirmaron. Como si no fuera suficiente, ¡Estaba comprometido! 

"Eso es correcto, **hijo**" Genma enfatisa 'hijo'. "Es un viejo acuerdo entre Tendo y yo para unir nuestras familias por medio del matrimonio y fortalecer las escuelas de Combate Libre. Tú, como el más joven miembro de los Saotome..." 

"Tsukino." Ikuko atrae la atención de todos a ella, y se ve que ella NO esta feliz. "Ël es Ranma Tsukino, no Ranma Saotome." 

"Señora Tsukino, aprecio que usted tomara el cuidado de **MI** muchacho por los ultimos 13 años" Genma respondio hipócritamente, "Pero ahora él debe cumplir la obligación de su nacimiento" 

Kenji frunce el ceño sin expreción. "¿Comprometer a su hijo con alguien que él nunca antes a visto es su idea de amor paternal?" 

Soun intercede, "Es un acuerdo de honor entre nuestras dos escuelas. Nosotros no esperamos que personas que no practican las artes marciales como ustedes entiendan" 

"Nosotros podemos no ser practicantes de artes marciales" Ikuko habla con una rapidamente desmoronante paciencia, "Pero SABEMOS una cosa o dos sobre criar a un niño... ¡¡¡ALGO SOBRE LO QUE USTEDES DOS NO TIENEN IDEA!!!" 

"¡Waaaahhhhh!" Soun abruptamente empieza a llorar de un modo que Serena hubiera aprobado, asustando a sus anfitriones. "¡Ella es tan aterradora!" 

Genma se da cuenta que no contara con su amigo para algo de apoyo por ahora. Se vuelve de regreso hacia Ikuko él grita, "¡¿Y que le hace suponer que somos incapaces de criar a un hijo?!" 

Ikuko se puso histerica. **"¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACER ESA PREGUNTA?! ¡¡¡TU QUE HAS AHUYENTADO A TU ESPOSA E HIJO!!! ¡¡¡TU QUE HAS INTENTADO TOMAR A RANMA EN UNA LUNATICA CRUSADA CUANDO TENIA TRES AÑOS!!! ¡¡¡TU QUE HICISTE TU VIDA VENDIENDO LAS PROPIEDADES DE ATSUKO SIN PREGUNTARLE!!! ¡¡TU QUE ERES EL SIMBOLO DE LA IRRESPONSABILIDAD COMO UN EJEM**plo!!" Kenji habia cubierto su boca. Ella estaba a punto de morderle los dedos y continuar gritando cuando noto el sonido de alguien sollozando. 

El rostro de Ranma yace sobre la mesa, sus hombros temblaban ferozmente. 

En ese punto es cuando Serena, con las hermanas Tendo entran, queriendo decirle a su hermano acerca del compromiso, se acerca. 

El tiempo parecia ir más lento mientras Ranma se ponia de pie, ni aun intentando ocultar sus humedas mejillas. Ignorando a todos, él mantiene su cabeza abajo y camina hacia la escalera. 

Serena, más que un poco preocupada, exclama, "¡Hermano! ¿Que ocurre?" 

Ranma vuelve su cabeza de regreso y dice, _"Yo... yo no soy tu hermano, eso ocurre"_ Ël reanuda su camino por las escaleras, ignorando las preguntas, disculpas, amenazas, y ordenes provenientes de abajo. 

##################

Un poco más tarde, Serena llora sobre su almohada, sollozando suavemente. Ranma se habia encerrado en su habitacion, no respondiendo a ninguno de los intentos de ella para consolarlo. 

Ranma siempre habia estado con ella desde que podia recordar. Él fue el unico que la protegia de los abusibos, cuidandola todo el tiempo, y ayudandola con todo. Aunque ellos se molestaban el uno con el otro diariamente y algunas veces peleaban, se amaban profundamente. Ella nunca habia pensado que él podia ser adoptado, que su familia se habia despedazado de tan terrible manera... 

Un ruido en la ventana llama su atenció. Serena ve que es la gata de antes, cuando su vida parecia más facil. No penso en como pudo llegar allí, Ella la tomo y la abrazo a su pecho. 

"Oh pequeña gatita, ¿Qué voy ha hacer?" Ella empieza, desesperada por compañia. De algún modo daba la impreción que el felino la estuviera oyendo, ella continuo, "Yo simplemente descubri que mi hermano mayor no es en realidad mí hermano, y su padre es tan mezquino y cruel, y él no me deja hablarle y _¡¡No se que debo hacer!!_" 

"Eso suena mal, pero justo ahora tenemos asuntos más urgentes que discutir" La gata respondio. El tren de pensamientos de Serena se descarrilo. 

"¿¡Yo... Tú... Qué...!?" 

"Mi nombre es Luna, y necesito que tú..." 

##################

Después de salvar a su amiga Molly, Sailor Moon vuelve a ser Serena y regresa a casa. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas; ahora ella era alguna y clase de superheroina que lucha contra el mal. La batalla fue aterradora, pero los consejos de Luna y la aparición muy a tiempo de Tuxedo Mask la habian salvado. 

Ella suspiro mientras pensaba en el guapo hombre de negro quien aparecio de la nada. Alto, piernas esbeltas con sutiles y regios musculos y una larga cabellera negra que trenzada con un adorno negro era una placentera visión a los ojos femeninos, verdaderamente. 

Sus sueños fueron interrumpidos cuando noto a Ranma estando de pie delante la puerta de enfrente de su casa. Instantaneamente su emocion fue desanimada mientras desagradables cosas que ella habia olvidado después de oir a Luna hablar regresaron por venganza. 

"¿Donde estabas?" él pregunto. 

"Um..." Serena furiosamente busco una excusa. Luna le había dado la estricta orden de mantener su identidad de Sailor Moon en secreto. "Yo ah, necesitaba algo de tiempo, ¿Tú sabes, pensar?" 

"Ya veo" 

"Um... Esto es dificil para tí, ¿Verdad?" 

"Si" 

Verlo tan decaido rompio algo en el corazon de Serena. Sin pensarlo, ella lo envuelve en un fiero abrazo. Y habla con voz temblorosa, "¡Ranma, yo nunca pense que las cosas fueran así. Pero quiero que sepas que no importa, tu aun eres mi hermano!" 

Ella dudosa lo suelta y ve que sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas sin derramar, aunque eran lagrimas de alegría. "Gracias... Hermanita." 

Ranma sonrie; lejos de como era usual, su mueca de confiansa. De algún modo ella queria verla. Teniendo un perverso impulso hablo, "Sabes, **HAY** un modo de que tu seas el hermano de Samy..." 

Ranma levanta una ceja. "¿Cual?" 

"Casandote conmigo." 

Despues de parpadear unas pocas veces, Ranma finalmente sonrie en esa extraña y amable manera de Serena de intentar animarlo. "Si correcto, Cabeza hueca" 

Serena sonrie. ESTE es su hermano mayor Ranma. "¡Callate cretino!" Ella se enoja juguetonamente antes de entrar a casa. 

Serena no nota que Ranma murmura algo en voz baja, "Sailor Moon... es tan linda..." 

##################

Toltiir y Belldandy se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, entonces hablaron: 

"Oh cielos" 

"Bien dicho, Bell" 

##################

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

¡Ja! Hay lo tienes, mi intento de escribir una historia de **"La apuesta"**. Si te gusta o no, realmente no me importa. 

¿Porque escribi una historia como esta? Es porque yo simplemente **AMO** unir a Ranma y Serena. Este es mí primer intento de escribir una historia en la cual ellos esten juntos. 

Si, Ranma **ES Tuxedo Mask**. y no, **NO** soy un experto en Sailor Moon, así que no me mandes e-mails diciendome "Estas mal en esto y en eso." 

Solo para satisfacer tu curiosidad, aquí hay algunas notas sobre los personajes... 

**Ranma:** No es tan buen artista marcial, solo ligeramente mejor que Akane. Como Tuxedo Mask, es mucho más poderoso. Ya que recibio una educación adecuada, es también un excelente estudiante, casi arriba del nivel de Amy. Más maduro, más inteligente, y menos arrogante. Si, tengo inclinación por Ranma. :) 

**Serena:** Ella es un poco mejor estudiante gracias a Ranma. **NO** es una artista marcial. Un poco menos llorona por la influencia de Ranma. Ve a Ranma como su hermano mayor, lo admira y envidia al mismo tiempo. Mucho más como Sailor Moon. 

**Señor y Señora Tsukino:** Determinados a conservar a Ranma a toda costa. Ellos han sido buenos padres para él. 

**Genma and Soun:** Quieren que Ranma sea el heredero del Dojo Tendo, por supuesto. No han decidido con cual de las chicas Tendo se casara. 

**Kasumi:** Aunque Ranma es más maduro y civilizado, ella no esta interesada en él. 

**Nabiki:** Ya que Ranma efectivamente tiene talento y una buena reputación, ella tiene algo de interes en él. 

**Akane:** Un poco más amigable con Ranma despues de ver que él **NO** quiere comprometerse con ella. Con el tiempo se vuelve su buen amigo/potencial amor después de entrenar juntos. Ella es una presencia para Ranma como Molly lo es para Serena. 

No hay maldición de Jyusenkyo alguna. Los siguientes personajes probablemente no apareceran: Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, y Happosai. 

El deseo de tener novio de las Sailor Scouts recae en el hermano mayor de Serena. Ranma y Serena tiene un largo, y dificil camino delante de ellos, con tantos potenciales amores para Ranma y su propio profetico amor en su camino... 

Bueno, eso es todo sobre esto. Si recibo **MUCHAS** suplicas para realmente escribir esta cosa, entonces solo **PODRE** hacerlo. Gracias a Metroanime por poner en marcha la serie de **_"La apuesta"_** (Espero no romper la personalidad de los personajes...). Gracias a Mike Christopher Boileau por preleer esta historia. ¡Grasias a **TI** por leerla! 

Dime que piensas:  
VGAP vg_ap@hotmail.com 


End file.
